


爱人天赐

by STaantler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 不是盾冬是芽詹哦, 但我还是整了花里胡哨的设定, 只是套了个传说皮而已本质还是谈恋爱, 平平淡淡谈个恋爱还整花里胡哨的设定干嘛, 掉线天使Bucky, 普通士兵Steve, 漫长的PTSD自我修复过程, 百年恋爱从娃娃谈起, 这次要是还BE了请用力骂我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: Be careful what you wish for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	爱人天赐

史蒂夫费力地炸了眨眼，砖块墙面上噼里哗啦地炸开一片花白碎点，他确信这些密密麻麻地挡在视线里的碎点肯定不是上天庇护的征兆。他趴在粗糙的墙面上还没缓过劲儿来，只感觉到身后被人猛地一拉，他便从天旋地转的晕眩中跌撞到另一堵墙上，潮湿而肮脏，粗粝的颗粒感摩擦在脸上，他几乎要把眼前的世界从他脑子里摔出去了，只有持续不断的嗡鸣和隐隐约约的吼叫和嘶喊声从遥远的地方传来。他能感觉到这个世界在震动，掺杂着许多他听不清晰的响动，然后一切归于平静。史蒂夫试图挪动他的四肢重新站起来时，另一个模糊的声音传来：“我的天啊，希望不要得脑震荡。”

他精疲力竭地合上了双眼。

* * *

“可能会有一点脑震荡。”医生诊断道，“好好休息，问题不大。”

从病床上爬下来的史蒂夫整个人都晕乎乎的，不知道是不是脑震荡什么的缘故。母亲领着他从诊室里出来，穿过异常拥挤的医院长廊，把他送到了医院门口，她瞧了一眼身后忙碌的大厅，正巧同路过的护士长对上了眼神，对方看了一眼小史蒂夫，又扫了扫手上的病历，犹豫地提醒道：“如果这边忙完了，就立刻去302照顾一下病人吧，他的咳嗽越来越严重了。”母亲点头答应下来，转身半蹲下叮嘱史蒂夫回家路上小心，她好像还想说点别的什么，但最终只是轻轻拍了拍那瘦弱的肩膀，就赶回去工作了。

史蒂夫一边走一边打量着手上的伤势，他脸上和胳膊上的擦伤已经上过药了，但火辣辣的疼痛感却没有什么消减，他倒不是觉得伤痛多么难以忍受，而是觉得异常庆幸，之前被那群混蛋抓住的时候，他几乎被揍得人事不清，他敢发誓他感觉到自己的骨头断了，还不止一根，而现在，他身上只有一些无关紧要的擦伤。如果不是老天在和他开玩笑，那大概就是工作失常的大脑让他迷糊了。

他回去的一路上都感到浑浑噩噩的，以至于走到家门的楼梯口时才惊觉自己背后好像跟着一个家伙。史蒂夫小心地伸展着自己的胳膊，悄悄侧过脸去，从余光里打量一直跟踪他的家伙，他不敢仔细去打量，只从余光里瞟见一个模模糊糊的身影。对方只有一个人，这是好兆头。

史蒂夫决定赌一把。他突然站定在楼梯上，然后感觉到身后的人也跟着停下了。史蒂夫深吸一口气，猛地转过身，同时大声质问道：“你是谁？为什么跟着我？”

周围的邻居和路人被他突如其来的吼叫吓了一跳，但他却发现自己身后没有任何人，刚刚的他就像一个疑神疑鬼的小疯子。

_啊，该死的脑震荡。_

他不满地嘟囔了一句，回到家门口。他垂着脑袋，手在裤兜里翻了半天，都没有找到他要找的那柄钥匙。他有些慌张地翻扯自己的上衣口袋和任何一个有口袋的地方，什么也没有。

_一定是掉在打架的地方了。_

他懊恼地想着，一扭头，却发现钥匙就躺在楼梯上。没有多想，他立刻冲过去拾起那把铁钥匙。

_幸好是掉在这里了！老天保佑_ 。

钥匙插进锁孔中，转动钥匙柄时锁芯跟着弹开，史蒂夫推开家门，走进了简陋却叫人安心的家里。

_今天可真是奇怪的一天_ 。史蒂夫不经意地想到。

* * *

信徒们都在祷告，他们面朝着圣像，低头沉浸在神圣威严的氛围中。只有史蒂夫远远地坐在最后一排的长椅上，教堂里弥漫的寂静就像地狱之火一样煎炙着他的灵魂。从未有过一刻像此时一样，当他偷偷打量着熟悉的一切时，却被异样的陌生感所包围。所有人都在祷告，他们虔诚地垂着脑袋，几乎一动不动。如果不是光线中飘浮的尘埃，他会误以为时间静止在了这一刻。他感到愧疚，过去他总是做祷告，向主，向天堂。他的祷词或许不那么正式，但总是真挚的，那是属于那个年纪的孩子所能提供的所有的真诚与顺从。

他不明白是哪里出了错，如果上帝真的爱他的造物，又怎么会不怜悯他们的苦难。

史蒂夫瘦小的身板被玻璃花窗投下的斑驳阴影罩住了，他朝出口望去，向来紧闭的教堂大门只是虚掩着，明亮的光线从不均匀的细缝中漏进来。他悄无声息地站起来，在所有人还在默默祈祷的时候退了出去。

“我以为这是祷告时间。”史蒂夫闻声转头，发现一个同他岁数差不多大的男孩正蹲在门口阶梯角落里专注地看些什么，史蒂夫环顾了周围一圈，周围没有其他的人。“不是个信徒？”男孩依旧低着头捣鼓着他的玩意儿，但史蒂夫已经百分百确定他就是声音的主人了。

“我也不知道。”史蒂夫一边含糊地回答着，一边警惕地挪到阶梯下。他不想掺和到任何一场打斗中，至少此时此刻不想。男孩扭过头来，眉毛困惑地拧在了一起，漂亮的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，就像他刚刚说了什么匪夷所思的东西一样。“你可真够奇怪的，伙计，我以为这个问题的答案只有是或不是呢。”

“你不也像个怪人一样蹲在教堂门口吗？”男孩看上去没有恶意，史蒂夫一下子就放松下来，大胆地靠过去，跳到男孩背后，偏着脑袋看着男孩之前目不转睛地盯着的地方：“这是什么？”

“蚂蚁。”史蒂夫踮起脚试图从更好的角度观察角落里的小家伙们，却只看见盖满尘泥的土地，他等了一会儿，也没有看到任何一只。他皱起了眉头：“真奇怪。”

男孩没有解释，只是指了指土墙角落里那个不起眼的缝隙就站了起来。他的手在衣服上粗糙地蹭了两下，便伸向史蒂夫：“巴基。”

史蒂夫觉得怪怪的，他的目光在男孩脸上的雀斑和灰尘覆盖的小手上转了一圈，像模像样地递出自己的手握了上去。“史蒂夫。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

巴基既没有用力的握住，也没有像其他那些大人一样晃动他们放在一起的手，就好像这两只手仅仅只是靠在了一起一样。巴基满意地点了点头。“很好。这下我们是朋友了吧？”

“我猜是。”史蒂夫不自然地抽回了手，巴基嘴角咧开，露出一个有些僵硬的笑容。史蒂夫还没明白发生了什么，巴基就跑开了。史蒂夫走了几步跟上去，却早就看不到巴基的身影了。

_这可真是奇怪。_

* * *

_奇怪_ 。

这是史蒂夫想到巴基时，脑子里蹦出的第一个词。他仔细回味了一下，觉得用古怪这个词形容更为合适。巴基并不是那种让人觉得不适的古怪，事实上，他比大多数同龄人更让人舒适，他从不无故嘲笑任何一个人；从来不过分打探私人的问题；从来不会缺席任何一次针对史蒂夫的霸凌反击战。但是巴基和其它人都不太融洽。巴基说话的时候，话语中带着让人难以忍受的直截了当；他总是直勾勾地盯着其他人，不论对方的脸是因为害羞还是因为恼怒而烧红，他都不会挪开视线；他极其厌恶读书，却喜欢听史蒂夫念哈克贝利的故事给他听……

史蒂夫从来没见过像巴基这样的人。涉及巴基的所有事情，总会带着一些小古怪。但史蒂夫从来不把那些古怪放在心上，直到十二岁的某个夏日夜晚。

那是年级组织的野营活动，出于某个他都记不清楚了的愚蠢原因，他怂恿着巴基半夜悄悄从帐篷里翻出来，偷跑到林子深处玩耍。他的大脑从来没有警告过他林子里可能蛰伏着些什么，加上史密斯女士再三保证过林子里最大的野生动物也不过是浣熊，他便拉着他的挚友蹿进了树林中。

他们沿路捡了些奇形怪状的小石头，又把它们丢掉，他们还举起断裂掉落的树枝装做是钢剑，相互比划着。当一匹比棒球队的克里斯还要高大的野狼扑向巴基的时候，史蒂夫吓得忘记了叫喊。那头野狼不知道蹲在黑暗里等了多久，史蒂夫压根没有发现那团深色的阴影是个活物，当他反应过来的时候，狼已经把巴基扑倒在地。巴基和野狼一起滚到了树根边，狼尖利的牙齿在它扑向巴基的一瞬间就瞄准了巴基的脖子，不管它和猎物怎么翻滚，利齿都死死钉在它的猎物上。史蒂夫在那一瞬间嗅到了死亡的血腥气味，巨大的阴影投射在地面上，他的双腿无力地颤抖，他甚至忘了拔腿跑掉。鲜血从那团阴影之中喷溅而出，浇在他的衣服上和脸上，温热的触感把他的意识鞭打清醒，他举起身边的石块随时准备向面前的阴影砸去。他以为自己完蛋了。狼巨大的身躯只是抖动了几下，然后一只握着银色武器的手便从野狼身下伸了出来，把那具失去了生机的尸体推到了一边。看到巴基从地上爬起来，史蒂夫终于松了一口气，腿支撑不住地坐在了泥土和草叶上。巴基把银制匕首在狼毛上揩了揩，插回腰间的刀袋里，那一刻史蒂夫意识到自己从来不知道巴基还随身带着一把小刀。

“发生了什么？”巴基低头看了一眼颈口被利刃划开的尸体，抬脚踢了踢，从体温逐渐变凉的野狼旁边爬到史蒂夫身边坐下。他转了转手腕，漫不经心地答道：“别担心，他冲着我来的。”说完，巴基又立即补充上一个单词：“幸好。”

“伙计，你是怎么回事？”巴基对上了史蒂夫的双眼，那里面是藏不住的恐慌和震惊。巴基低头扯了扯沾满了鲜血、泥土和野狼臭味的格子衫，站起来拉着史蒂夫向溪边走去：“老巴恩斯是个军人，不待在军营里的时候，他会带我去狩猎……狼啊什么的，也不是什么新鲜事……我们应该去河边洗一洗，趁着血渍还没干。”

史蒂夫从没有听巴基谈论起过他的父亲，他想，巴基那个神秘的、从不露面的父亲或许就是一切古怪的源头。史蒂夫一时间不知道说什么好，他脑子里一瞬间挤进无数个念头：刚才那也太酷了！狩猎好玩吗？你从小就像军人一样长大吗……他却最终只问出了一句：“你没受伤吗？”

“啊，没有。我很幸运。我猜，它咬空了。它可真倒霉。”巴基一脚踏进溪水里，过膝的水流在腿间汩汩地流动着，冰凉的触感顺着小腿冲上大脑，他忍不住打了个颤。

“这下回去没法交差了。我们肯定要被沃克森先生捉住的并大骂一顿的。”史蒂夫悻悻地说，自己也跟着淌进了溪流之中。

“没准我们悄悄地回去，再换一身衣裳，没人会发现。”巴基把脸埋进水里，捧起一瓢浇到黏糊糊的头发上。

“没准。”

第二天他们还是被抓个正着，史蒂夫膝盖和胳膊上的擦伤和刮伤都无处隐藏。在大人们的反复追问下，史蒂夫和巴基只好交待了事情经过，但没人相信野狼的部分，大人们坚持说没有见到野狼或者野狼尸体，孩子们处在一个绝对安全的环境里。为此，史蒂夫收获了人生第一个记过处分。

* * *

进入青春期的巴基长得飞快，史蒂夫能看出就连他自己也对此感到恐慌。过去他们明明一样高，转眼间巴基就比他高出一个头了。

高挑结实的身材和端正的五官很快为巴基赢得了女生们的好感，这是预料之中的事情，如果他是个女孩子，或许也会为巴基着迷的。只有巴基自己后知后觉的，仿佛他的双商还停留在长个儿之前一样。

有一次他们并肩走在走廊里，隔壁班的红发女孩儿跑到他们面前塞给巴基一条绣着字的手绢。巴基的第一反应居然是问他需不需要这玩意儿。他不知道巴基是在羞辱谁，丢下一脸茫然的巴基和委屈到快要哭出来的女孩儿就气冲冲地走了。他几乎一个星期都没搭理巴基，巴基就在他屁股后边追了一个星期。他们开始说话的契机还是史蒂夫往巴基脸上招呼了一拳。这是他第一次揍巴基，巴基也没还手。最后的结果是他的手肿了，而巴基的脸毫发无伤，他觉得老天总是偏心的。巴基花了很长时间解释这件事，他也是逐渐才发现巴基真的无意侮辱任何一个人的尊严，巴基就像天生脑子里缺了一根弦一样。但此之后，他再也没有干出过这样让所有人都瞠目结舌的事情，虽然在某些方面巴基一无所知，但他学得很快，就像史蒂夫说的，巴基绝对是个聪明的家伙。只可惜这些聪明劲儿没法帮他通过期末考核。

为此，当校长提出要见见老巴恩斯的时候，巴基彻底炸了毛。

史蒂夫本来只是在教室里等着巴基一起回家，但当他发现和校长的这场对话比他预计得时间要长的多的时候，他只是想去看一眼，是不是有什么特殊情况巴基先自行离开了。然后他就听到了巴基和校长先生的争吵。

他不是故意要偷听他们谈话的，只是巴基响亮的声音穿透了本来就不厚实的木制门板，他无意间听到巴基咆哮着他没有父亲的事实，还夹带着一连串脏词。

然后里边是长久的沉寂。

他猜测有可能是校长先生说话声音轻柔下来的缘故，他没有再听到其他的话语。

然后是脚步声。盛怒的脚步声。

史蒂夫连连后退了两步，依旧撞上了像风暴一样从校长办公室里冲出来的巴基。巴基脸上的怒气在看到史蒂夫的同时就慢慢消了下去，仿佛之前那个怒气冲冲地对着校长大吼的人不是他一样。“巴基。”史蒂夫担忧地看着他，但巴基显然不打算解释这件事，他拔腿就走。史蒂夫要小跑两步才能跟上他：“发生什么了？”

“什么都没有。”巴基满不在乎地答道。他看上去一点都不在意刚才发生的一切。

“我刚刚听到你说你的……”史蒂夫下定决心他要同巴基谈谈这事，他暗自在心里发誓，不论巴基多么难受，他都会一直陪在他的身边，就像巴基曾经陪伴着他熬过了母亲去世的那段时光一样。但巴基本人似乎并没有表现得多么难过，他反而还无所谓地抓起了史蒂夫的手，拖着他朝与家相反的方向走去。

“巴基！”史蒂夫挣脱巴基的手，那只手干燥而温暖，一如往常。巴基不解地看着他，史蒂夫觉得一切都诡异极了，不仅是现在尴尬的气氛，还有巴基眼里的试探和思索，这让他感觉自己正在被从头到脚地打量着。他猜不透巴基在想什么，但他必须做点什么。于是他恳求道：“和我说话啊，巴基。”

“你要听什么？”

“告诉我发生了什么，告诉我一切。”史蒂夫真诚地看着他的伙伴，“我会帮你的，我会陪着你。”

“那好吧。”巴基干脆地答道，没有半点想要掩饰的意思。“我是天使。我不可能让一个普通人类因为一些破烂小事儿而见到我的父亲—— **那位** 父亲。”巴基伸出一只手指头来朝天上戳了戳。

史蒂夫不喜欢这个笑话。这一点都不好笑，还充满了对神明的亵渎。即便他觉得自己已经不再是个虔诚的教徒了，还是不要拿上帝开玩笑比较合适。

“你不相信我？”巴基歪过脑袋无辜地注视着史蒂夫，就像那是他会给出的所有答案一样。史蒂夫无可奈何地攥紧了拳头。在顽固这一点上，他和巴基的确是不相上下。但或许他不该逼着巴基去面对他不想面对的东西，或许巴基只是需要些时间来敞开心扉，目前而言，如果巴基不打算吐露心声的话，他可以做到的只有等待和陪伴，而不是刨根问底。

他决定让步。

巴基一边朝他挤出嘻嘻哈哈的笑脸，手一边在荷包里摸索着。史蒂夫还没有猜到他口袋里揣的是什么的时候，巴基就掏出两张皱巴巴的门票来。

**科尼岛夏季嘉年华** 。

史蒂夫的目光立刻被印成蓝色的大字标题吸引了。他从巴基手上接过那两张入场门票，印着油墨的光滑纸张被他的大拇指压着，硬质纸张的分量从瘦小的手掌传到他的心里。他难以置信地看向他的挚友：“你从哪里得到的？”

“我说我是偷来的你肯定不愿意和我去参加的对吧？所以这是我自己买的。”他狐疑地看着巴基。“是真的。我这一个月的早晨都和奶制品一起度过的，不信你闻，我的袖口现在还有奶香味儿呢。”巴基说着便扯着袖子往史蒂夫脸上凑，但被史蒂夫笑着拍开了。

“你每天早上缺勤的理由就是这个？”

“这还不够完美吗？”巴基冲着他挤眉弄眼，惹得他忍不住对着那张滑稽的面孔笑出声来。“咱们现在就去吧，到那儿差不多就黄昏了。”

史蒂夫的手指在票面上轻轻摩挲着，他的指腹滑过那些沟壑皱褶，细细地感受着它们的在自己指尖留下的摩擦感。巴基正期待地看着他，但他还是决定把票退回去。

他做出递票的动作的瞬间，巴基脸上的笑容立刻崩解了。“不行。”他难为情地解释道，“这是你的东西，我不能要。你自己挣到的门票，我没有资格拿你的东西，我也没有多余的钱来跟你买它。或许，你该用它约个女孩儿，我觉得没人会拒绝你的。”

“为什么？”巴基满脸不理解，史蒂夫知道自己又该给他上一堂交谊课了，这真是可笑，考虑到明明他才是没人注意到的那一个。但他还来不及说话，巴基就继续发问了：“如果连你都觉得没有资格心安理得地接受它的话，为什么其他人就可以呢？”

“这不一样。”他努力地吞咽了一下，绞尽脑汁不被巴基奇怪的思路带歪，他紧紧抓住脑子里最重要的一条原因：“你应该，和你喜欢的人一起去。不要把机会浪费在我这里。”

“我不明白。”巴基声音听上去充满了困惑，他有些恼怒地抬起头来，发现巴基满脸的空白——这又是典型的巴基·巴恩斯常识盲区的表情。但他不打算继续解释这个，他觉得某处自尊受到了小小的冲击。他不肯说话，于是巴基张口了，按照自己的逻辑解释下去：“我喜欢你。为什么我就不能和你一块儿去呢。”

他的脸迅速涨红了，他隐约知道巴基不是故意要捉弄他，内心里有一部分在对他尖叫，告诉他巴基说的是实话，但他知道巴基不是他想的那个意思。“你不该这么说。”他咕哝着。

“为什么？”

“你该说你喜欢别的什么人，别的女孩，你不该把这个词用在我身上。”他越说越发恼火。他不明白为什么巴基不把那张该死的门票接过去，他不是在生门票的气，他觉得自己也不是在生巴基的气，但他就是气呼呼的。像个‘ _有情绪问题的小疯子_ ’，他想起了小恶霸卢卡斯对他的评价。人生第一次，他觉得那个坏蛋说出来的话还是有几分道理。“你不该这么跟我说。”

“你是说，我该撒谎？”巴基更加困惑了，“我该 **跟你** 撒谎？你知道的，我没法儿跟你撒谎。”

“你这就是在撒谎。”他一针见血地指出，“你刚刚还说自己的父亲是上帝。”

“上帝是所有人的父亲。”巴基反驳道。他不明白为什么在斗嘴的时候，巴基总是如此伶牙俐齿思维敏捷，但在该理解的部分又总像个白痴。

“我没法儿接受。”史蒂夫坚决地摇头。

“如果你帮我补习功课为代价呢？就像一个家庭教师那样，你帮我补习语法和数学。我这学期不挂科，校长不再想着要见我家长或者直接勒令我退学，这就是一桩好事。如果你那奇怪的良心过不去的话。”巴基试着提出和解的方案。

他真的很想接受，一直很想。但另一边是他试图紧紧抓住的虚无缥缈的东西，他不知道那是什么，只隐约觉得非常重要，有一条他不该逾越，也不该允许自己妄想去逾越的界限。这让他心中浮起一股奇异的酸楚，压抑和失落闷得他喘不过气来。但无论如何他不能允许自己放下手里的门票。

他看不见自己咬紧的嘴唇和发白的脸色，但是巴基能看见。巴基 **总能** 看见。“你其实想去的，是不是？”

“是。”他艰难地承认，不知道为什么有时坦诚面对巴基都会变得格外费劲，巴基明明是他的挚友，甚至像他的亲人。 _挚友_ 。这个词让他莫名难过起来。

“那有什么问题？”

“巴基！”他有些恼羞成怒地喊道。为什么巴基就是不明白。他想对巴基生气，但他无法这么做，他不能因为一个他自己都没有明白的问题去责备巴基。那是错误的。“这不值得。我有哮喘，还晕车，嘉年华上的项目压根没法玩，你要是和我一起去是亏本的。”

“我又不在乎。”巴基还在说。看在老天的份上，快让他闭嘴吧。“我们还可以去吃些糖果和油炸食物！晚上的时候还有烟花表演。人人都爱烟花表演。”

他咬着牙没有说话。巴基真的不该再说下去了，否则他一定会动摇的，就像他以前总是轻易被巴基说服一样。但他已经不再是那个只会满世界瞎跑着疯乐的小孩子了。

老天终于听到了他的祈祷，巴基没有再罗列那些极具说服力的原因了，而是停下来认真地打量着他：“你确定吗？”

他不确定。但他的回答是：“我确定。”

巴基接过门票，脸上露出深深的失望来。他不得不安慰自己说这是对巴基最好的选择，这样巴基就可以约个女孩子出去玩，没准很快就会陷入一场恋爱之中，这个夏季过后他们的感情会飞速发展，这样巴基就可以……就可以拥有自己的人生。“我一开始就不该问你是不是？”

他错愕地抬起头来，这句话如同一颗深水炸弹。他的心里开始突然疯狂地后悔，有一部分在大骂着他是个蠢货，还有一部分则一言不发。他选择沉默。

“嘶啦——”他还来不及反应过来，就眼睁睁地看着巴基把那两张薄薄的门票撕成了碎片。巴基像丢垃圾一样把它们扔在路边。它们轻飘飘的，就像从鸟类翅膀上脱落的细羽，在半空中打了几个转儿。

“你在干什么？”他惊叫起来。他想立刻蹲下去把它们一片片捡起来，但他的双腿是麻木的。

“没事儿。我们回家吧。”巴基满不在乎地答道。

* * *

那个晚上，他做了一个很长很长的梦。

梦里他坐在河岸堤坝上，抬头看着河中心升起的火光，它们在黑暗的天空里爆裂开来，散成一片片璀璨绚烂的火光。深黑的天空被烟火染成紫黑色，金色的火花像瀑布一样流淌下来。

他远远地看着，潮湿的气息从水面上拂来。

然后他的身边出现了一只美丽的小鹿，它温顺地趴卧在他身旁。它用没有长好的鹿角轻轻地磨蹭他的肩膀，温热的鼻息喷在他的胳膊上。他伸过手搂住小鹿优雅而修长的脖颈，他们互相依偎着。

直到他再次转过头去的时候，小鹿已经消失了，他和巴基紧紧靠在一起。他们十指相扣，他胆怯地伸出那只空闲的手，想要触碰巴基，巴基却主动地躺下，头枕在他的双腿上。他的手指轻轻抚摸在巴基漂亮的眼角，然后慢慢向上滑过那光洁的额头，探进有些杂乱的发丛里。他的手指按摩着巴基的头皮，手掌压在那堆被他彻底捣乱了的杂草上。他轻轻向下推动着手指，又依次抚过挚友的鬓角，耳廓和颌骨，直到覆上巴基的颈部的皮肤。它们滚烫而柔软，皮肤下的血管有规律地搏动着，就像他砰砰跳动的心脏一样。

河中心的烟火还在不知疲惫地燃放着，流溢的光彩在他们的脸上勾出奇幻的阴影，震耳的爆响盖去了一切喧嚣和吵闹。巴基饱满而富有弹性的嘴唇张张合合，云淡风轻地说着那句让他面红耳赤的话。

他是在这时惊醒的。

外边的天色已经有了苏醒的意思，深沉的黑色慢慢消融了，露出朦朦胧胧的虹彩来。

他浑身上下都被汗液浸透了。他掀开被自己夜里推走大半的薄被起身，这才发现睡裤上也遗留着一片潮湿的痕迹。

他的青春期也到来了。

* * *

青春期的发育变成了一件让人有些惊慌失措的事情。他的身体正在悄悄地发生着某些变化，有些让他惊喜，有些让他苦恼，这些变化并不是最让人慌张的，最让他恐惧的一点在于，他对于这种变化完全没有控制权。

他开始长高，但他完全不像巴基那样疯长，他只是隐约觉得自己好像比原来要高上那么一些。他的骨骼开始变得结实，原本紧贴着骨头的皮肤下面逐渐有了一层薄薄的储备，这让他多少有些失望。他分明记得巴基就是在这个过程中变得强壮起来的，他几乎是一日日地看着那些漂亮的肌肉在巴基的臂膀上形成，挚友的肩膀也变得宽厚起来。

他不明白自己身上为什么没有发生同样显著的变化。

他的青春期已经比大多数同龄人要迟了，老天不该如此偏心。

* * *

青春期带来的另一件糟糕的事情就是他无处安放的精力。

他总是感到自己充满了生气，过于旺盛的精力和充沛的正义感总让他把自己卷进一场接一场的斗争里。他的身体还没有完全成长成一个健壮的男人，但他已经要面对那些坏家伙们的拳头和嘲弄了。

他并不好斗，但他从来不从一场战斗里逃跑。

他所做的一切，帮助别人也好，维护自己的权利也好，一旦他向那些恶棍们投降乞饶，就代表着他放弃了自己的立场。这是他绝对不会允许发生的。

巴基跟他一样是血气方刚的年轻人，有时他们会一起冲上去见义勇为，有时这个家伙的反应还是会慢半拍。

在一次混乱的巷战之后，他发现巴基在搏斗上也非常有技巧，他被揍得晕头转向，完全看不清发生了什么，等到他恢复过来，巴基就已经把那群狂妄的小偷们给赶跑了。这让他莫名想起来小时候巴基一个人杀掉的那头狼。时间过去太久了，他也不太记得到底是不是狼这种动物了，或许可能野狗或者别的什么动物，反正他们也再没有回去过那片林子去确认，所有人都在告诉他那里没有狼这种动物。不知道为什么，巴基和他那把银光闪闪的猎刀有时会出现在他深夜的梦中。但从那次之后，他再也没有见过巴基拔出那把小刀来，再后来，他就再也没有见过那柄短刀了。他不知道它出现在他的梦里代表着什么。

他从来没有告诉过巴基那个荒唐的梦境。它是他绝对不能启齿的秘密，一个大胆而扭曲的幻想，并不代表他真的会在他的挚友身上索取些什么。

他是个年轻人。他猜测这可能和他身体发生的一系列变化有关系。他相信只要他控制住那些荒诞放纵的想法，等到这段怪异的过程过去了，一切都会变回他理想中最开始的样子：他会娶一个了解他爱他的女人，并爱惜她尊重她，他们会组建一个和睦的家庭，在那之外，巴基依旧是他最好的朋友。他们会一起去工厂上班，他们或许会在周末一起出去钓鱼，在晚上互相拜访彼此的家庭，留下来吃一顿美好的晚餐什么的。

他需要相信那个。

但他发现自己做不到。

他的身体和大脑在背叛他，他总是在不恰当的时间想起巴基，有时还伴随着一切失控的渴望和幻想。

他讨厌这种感觉。

* * *

他离开教堂的时候，太阳已经失去了正午时夺目的光辉，慵懒的光线透过花窗洒进来，在圣像的脸上打下斑驳的投影。他迈下坑坑洼洼的台阶，一旁的墙壁上靠着一个熟悉的身影。他没想到会再次在这里碰到巴基。“我以为你不是个信徒了呢。”他听到巴基这样说。

“我不知道。”他不知道该怎么解释这件事情，自从母亲过世之后，他确实很少来教堂做祷告了，但这次是个例外。他觉得自己遇上了些麻烦，但他不太想把其中原委一一讲述给巴基听。

“一如既往地奇怪。”谢天谢地巴基没有多问。这个场面让他觉得有些奇怪，直到他突然想起来巴基其实也不是教堂的常客，他才意识到问题所在：“你在这里干什么？”

“来找你啊混蛋。你是不是忘了我帮你约了姑娘们今晚一起看电影？”

他目瞪口呆地看着巴基。

看来他确实忘记了一些重要的事情。

* * *

他的青春期就像一场漫长又疲惫的马拉松。

他有些放弃对于变得强壮而高大的幻想了。

在出门的时候，他有时会穿父亲生前留下来的那套陈旧的西服，但它们对于他来说因为过于宽大而显得不合身，但至少能让他看起来正经严肃，在某些场合它下会是件必须品。

他知道强健的体魄无法同好事完全画上等号，但一副羸弱的身体同样很难为他赢得尊重。他时常因此感到失望，人们总是偏爱漂亮的皮囊，这点本无可厚非，但当他们眼里所件只容得下躯壳的时候，灵魂便无处栖身。

他渴望有人能看见他，能像巴基一样看见除开这副身体之外的东西，他认为至少他值得一个这样的机会。他对这也会是种奢求而遗憾，没人生来就该遭受偏见。

他在所难免地感到沮丧。

但他永远不会放弃希望。

那是他妥协的底线。

* * *

关于战争的谣言的到来比他的青春期结束得要快。

报纸上的小字板块，街头巷尾的议论。

他总能听见一点关于战争的风声。

在遥远的欧亚大陆，几个国家之间的争斗。不知道为什么，隐隐的不安随之而来。

* * *

他醒来的时候外边下着雨，尽管还没有进入雨季，夏季的雨水也算是相当充沛的。他花了点时间意识到今天是休息日，便蒙着被子翻了个身。滂沱的雨声被隔离在外面那个遥远的世界。

他试着忽略下身异常的鼓胀感，就像之前一样。不能控制自己的身体是一件非常有挫败感的事情，尽管他已经逐渐学会如何舒缓自己，但随时可能出现的不合时宜的生理反应依旧会让他惊慌。他好奇其他的人是怎么做到的，他们怎么能够无视这一切，他们又是如何控制自己的呢。他不禁想起了巴基。挚友的青春期来得如此迅猛，仿佛在一夜之间，就由一个小孩子成长为了一个男人一般，那时他们依旧朝夕相处，但他从未发现过巴基的不同寻常。

大雨还在屋外继续，夏季特有的闷热潮湿包裹着他，他的额上渗出了一层细密的汗珠。他在万般难耐之下扭动着身子，浑身上下的感官都被诡异地放大了。

他掀开床单坐起来，背抵着冰凉的墙面，就像墙上的寒气能冷却他燥热的身体一样。

雨越下越大，他能清晰地分辨出雨水浇打在塑料棚顶、水泥地面和玻璃窗上的声音，它们听起来是如此暴怒，如此富有生气。

他伸出手拉下自己的睡裤，使全身上下最渴望得到安抚的部分在湿热的空气中里得到解放。一向狭小的房间在此刻也变得空旷起来，隐私暴露的羞耻感狠狠地击打在他的皮肤上，但他顾不上自己单薄的脸面，他只想快点结束这一切。

他触碰自己的一瞬间，身体不由自主地颤抖起来。他加快了手上的动作，喉咙里飘出一声破碎难忍的低吼。

他扬起了脑袋，喉咙上挺立着那个越发明显的喉结。生理和屈辱的泪水蒙蔽了他双眼，他的视线一片朦胧，在那片模糊之中，他的余光瞥到了一个不属于这里的身影。

恐惧和耻辱在一瞬间击中了他。他所有的动作都因此停滞下来，他忘了该如何呼吸，大脑也忘了运转。他根本来不及思考对方是如何进来的，他也不知道为什么自己没有察觉到他，他只想着落荒而逃。

他甚至不敢开口喊对方的名字。

这一切都太荒谬了。

他的大脑彻底抛弃了他。

* * *

接下来的很多天他都浑浑噩噩的。

他有意地躲开巴基。

他一个人去工厂，一个人吃饭回家，一个人去看电影，一个人卷入一场又一场没完没了的争斗。

只要不去想那件事。

但哪怕他试图记起每个细节，他也无法做到。他的大脑本能地忘记了一些东西。

他不记得那一天巴基穿的是皮靴还是板鞋，他不记得他们沉默着对视了多久，他不记得巴基是不是说了话，他甚至不记得巴基走到他面前时脸上的表情。

他只记得一件事：

_巴基伸出手，那只沾着雨水潮气的光滑的手，坚定地握住了他。_

_触电一般的快感在一瞬间击穿了他的身躯，他惊慌的尖叫在嗓子里变了调，融化成一声悠长的叹息。他熟悉那只手掌上的每条纹路，他熟悉那些指骨节间的每处凸凹，但他从不知道那只手掌能变得如此火热，它包裹着他，仅仅只是覆盖在他上面，带来的冲击和刺激就已经让他感到窒息了。然后那只手活动起来了，灵活的手指拨弄着，掌心的软肉挤压着，他的理智被潮水般的快感冲刷得一干二净，强烈的尴尬和舒适轮番轰炸着他的大脑。巴基在帮他，这个认知让他的思维破碎成了粉末，泪水被高压推搡出来，润湿了眼眶，他在快乐和耻辱的双重夹击下释放了出来。_

哪怕现在想到这一点，他也依旧觉得头昏脑涨。

_巴基干净的薄衫上溅满了他的痕迹。_

他觉得浑身都烧起来了。

_一切都错得离谱。_

他匆忙地小跑起来，仿佛这样能把他脑子里的记忆甩在身后一样。他跑得跌跌撞撞，甚至差点撞上路边的报童。小孩子手里抱着一沓报纸，标题上印着征兵的大字。

他瞥见了那个号召参军的标题。

军队集结，战事的号角终究还是不可避免地吹响了。

在那一瞬间，战争、自由、爱与尊严一齐涌进了这个瘦小的身躯。

他有一种模糊的预感，这个世界正在被撕裂，而他和他那些平庸的烦恼和一成不变的生活也会被跟着撕成碎片。

* * *

他不知道自己是什么时候发的烧。当他意识到寒冷和晕眩可能意味着高烧的时候，八成已经烧了一整个晚上了。

他不知道是肺炎还是流感，但他病弱的身体全盘崩溃完全不需要一个有说服力的借口，那张既往病史上的长长名单里随便单拎一个出来都很可能要了他的命。

发烧或许还算不上什么。

他猜测原因可能是前些日子的大雨，夏季正在不可挽回地衰败着，雨水和空气里充满了冰凉的暗示。

他挣扎着用无力的胳膊支撑起身子，从床底拉出装着那些药片和药丸的塑料盒子，在里面翻找有什么能够消炎退烧的东西。然后他才想起来这世界上有一种东西叫做处方单。他又重重地摔回了床上。

他知道自己不能一直躺着，必须给自己弄一杯凉水什么的，然后想办法让自己的体温降下来一些。但他一点力气都没有，身下的被子和床单在不知不觉中变得格外蓬松柔软，他就像漂浮在细腻的羽绒中一样，一切都在温柔地缓慢地旋转着。

上帝啊，他希望自己能再多休息一下，就一小会儿，等他有了足够的力气，再爬起来去弄那杯凉水。

视野里那两条狭缝中晃过一个黑影，他看不太清楚，难以抗拒的疲惫接管了他的大脑。他便闭上了眼睛。

这次他没有做梦。

眼前只有无止境的绵延的黑暗，他在黑暗里不停地下坠下坠。直到一道雾气般的冷光包裹住了他，那种单调永恒的失重感才结束。那片光团罩在他周围，随着每一口呼吸，在他的体内弥散开来，冰凉和沉静慢慢注入他的身体，驱走了身体每个角落的晕眩和酸痛。

那是前所未有的平静和安宁。

* * *

他几乎以为自己在高烧中死去，然后直接上了天堂。

但他睁开眼的时候，眼前还是那个熟悉的天花板。

他揉了揉眼角，从床上爬了起来。什么都还没来得及做，一只握着水杯的手就出现在眼前。他习惯性地接下杯子，吞下了那口他惦记了许久的水。清凉的液体瞬间滋润了他的喉咙，也浇醒了他那昏昏沉沉的意识。

巴基正坐在他的床边等着他喝完那杯水。

他有些痛苦地叹息了一声。

“你应该好多了才是。怎么看起来还是这么病怏怏的？”巴基探了探他的额头。用 **那只** 手。他的脸颊立刻烧灼起来。

“巴基！”他无可奈何地推开那只手，身体的触碰让他有些心烦意乱。他还没有准备好要说些什么，脸上的烧灼感已经蔓延到了耳朵尖上。挚友不明所以地看着他，他只好随便说点别的什么。那则征兵广告在这时跳进了他的脑子里：“你知道军队在招募的事情吗？”

巴基点点头。

“我想去报名。我想参军。”

“你这些天就在忙着这件事儿吗？”

他哑口无言。他不明白巴基为什么要主动提起那件事情，为什么他就不能当它没有发生过一样呢？

“上次你……”

“不。”他硬着头皮说道。“那是因为我不想见你。”

“我伤害你了吗？”

他不明白为什么巴基要这么逼迫他，他不想失去他，但巴基这样会让事情没有回旋的余地。他几乎要哭出来了。他强忍着冲上鼻头的酸楚，瞪着巴基，他试图让自己听起来冷静而平常，但他嘴里说出的每一个单词都在颤抖：“你正在伤害我。你在戏弄我。我不想与你分开，但你不给我任何选择。”

“你为什么这样说？”

“因为我喜欢你，你个蠢蛋。”他完全无法控制住自己，声音蒙上一层哭腔，而这本不该发生的，他不该掉眼泪，也不该说出刚才一分钟内说出的任何一个词，现在一切都要完蛋了。

_他要失去他了。_

哪怕他幻想，哪怕他祈祷，他都将无可挽回地失去他了，就因为他不能把这个秘密守口如瓶，就因为他不能保持缄默。

他的挚友偏过头看着他，但他倔强地扭过脑袋望向一旁，他的眼泪还在不争气地往下滚落着，有什么把他的鼻腔堵得死死的，难以抑制的酸辛沿着鼻梁一路冲刺，惹得他大口地呼吸着，试图缓过劲儿来。

“就是这个吗？”

就是这个吗？他不知道这是讽刺还是羞辱。但这比他想象的还要糟糕。

“我没看出来这是一件这么糟糕的事情。你竟然会因为喜欢我而难过成这样。我没有那么差吧？”

他不明白。

“我说过我会陪你到世界的尽头，我从来不会对你说谎。”

“那不一样。”他哽咽着。

“那不一样。”巴基承认。“因此即使有一天你会放弃我，我也会陪着你。这是我的……使命。从我听见你的声音并决定回应你的那一刻起，我就做好了这个决定。虽然之前发生的那件事并不在最初的预料之内，但那完全是出于我自己的意愿。我会照看你的。”

“你在……说些什么？”

“我的意思是，如果你想去参军，那么我会和你一起。这是一条正确的路，它就刻在你的命运里，尽管结局并不尽如人意，但我会保护你，我不会让那个结局发生在你的身上，无论代价是什么。”

他目瞪口呆。

“我们之间的羁绊是无形的。我不会斩断它，因为那是爱。但我没办法向你证明这一切，因为我觉得你会明白。”

“什么？”

“爱是不言而明，不证自明。”

巴基的话听起来毫无逻辑，甚至有些像疯子的胡言乱语。但它们听起来是那样奇怪，却拥有扫除一切痛苦的力量，它像是一个注定会被验证的预言。他不知道自己除了相信它，还能做些什么。

“现在我们没事儿了吗？”

巴基等待着他的答案，但他的大脑一片空白。那些淤积在胸口的情绪慢慢消散，一种全新的温热的暖意在他的心口散开，他的眼眶又湿又烫，但他竭力不让那些泛滥的水气聚集成形。“我不知道。这太奇怪了。太尴尬了。我不知道该怎么做。”他哽咽着。

他的攥紧的拳头上覆上了一层温暖和柔软。巴基的手搭在他的手背上，那份紧张和僵硬不知不觉地就舒展开了。他动了动舒张的指骨，巴基的指尖便掉落在那些细长的缝隙里，他们的手指纠缠在一起，就和那个遥远的梦境。但不同的是，这次他能感觉到梦中缺失的一切，他们指尖的摩擦和触碰，那只手掌的温度和重量，它们不断地提醒着他这是真实。

“那就什么都别做。”他听到巴基说。

但他需要确认一件事情。

他抬头注视着巴基，挚友绿莹莹的眼睛扑闪着。他坚定伸出另一只手抓住了巴基的夹克外套，迅速拉近了他们之间的距离。巴基丝毫没有抗拒，于是他吻住了巴基的唇角，那个漂亮的，柔软的地方，在巴基每次偷笑的时候都会出卖他的那个地方。那尝起来像露水、薄荷叶和岩盐。所有的未知、迷惑和不安都在这个吻中沉淀下来，一切都透出原本安逸而平静的模样来。

他之前感觉到的错误和荒唐，他现在终于明白了原因。

因为这一切才是正确的。


End file.
